


Where's my wife?

by AverageEpaulet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Misunderstandings, No feelings were harmed in the making of this fic, Nudity, Rey dresses up as Danny from GOT, Soft Ben Solo, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageEpaulet/pseuds/AverageEpaulet
Summary: Rey dresses up as Ben's favourite TV character while he's out for drinks.It backfires.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 197
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Where's my wife?

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to publish this before Halloween but apparently I don't know how time works. Here it is anyway :)

Rey knew Ben liked Daenerys Targaryen. 

For the past few weeks she’d ordered supplies online to make the best, most accurate cosplay of the character. She had the platinum blonde wig, the deep blue dress - she even got a plushy dragon to go with the rest, all now safely tucked in a box under their bed. 

She knew Ben didn’t want to admit it, but when they’d started watching Game of Thrones a couple months back - well behind the hype train, but what could you do - she hadn’t failed to notice how silent he got whenever she was on screen. She especially did not miss the fact that he had not blinked during the entire time, when the maid taught Khaleesi how to please her husband. It went unsaid, but Rey had topped that night. 

Rey didn’t mind his little crushes - she found it funny, actually, because this was not the first time this had happened. The previous one being Kira from Galaxy Battles. As long as it was on fictional characters, Rey was not offended - and it was not like she had not squeezed her things a little tighter together when she’d seen the new Galaxy Battle movie and Kylo Ren had been introduced. 

She had everything she needed for the best cosplay of her life - she’d probably spent more money on it than in any of her previous costumes. Definitely more than last year’s Halloween, when she went as a sheet ghost. 

Now all she needed to do was get Ben out of the house for a few hours, which proved maybe the most difficult part of the whole process. He wasn’t exactly the type to go out, well, ever. 

Luckily that Saturday Poe and Finn dragged Ben out to celebrate Finn’s birthday. Rey was not invited, because it was supposed to be “guy’s night out”, with some more of Poe’s and Finn’s friends joining them as well. Finn had promised she’d get to celebrate with him some other night. Rey didn’t take particular offence, and that night she was actually glad things had lined up. 

As soon as the door closed shut behind them Rey got to work on her masterpiece. 

Even she was surprised by how authentic it actually looked. She felt like Khaleesi - and if she felt like a sex goddess, well then she had no doubt Ben would feel the same. She couldn’t wait until Ben got back home. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Three hours later, at 11pm, Rey heard keys jingling outside the front door. She took a pose by the stairs, right across from the door and put on her best poker face. 

She heard the key’s drop, no less than three times, followed each time by a series of muttered curses, before the door finally opened. 

For context, Ben was a lightweight. He rarely drank anything because of that - he could have a beer in the evening or a glass of wine with dinner, but more than that and he’d soon start wobbling. 

When he stumbled inside, pointedly tripping on the doorstep, but catching himself on a coat rack before he could fall on his face, he looked drunk. His cheeks were a puffy shade of pink, his head lolling slightly from side to side as he sat down to take his shoes off. He didn’t even seem to register Rey standing  _ right there.  _

She cleared her throat, gaining his attention. Ben looked up from his feet and his mouth dropped when their eyes met. 

“Hey handsome”, she spoke in a low, sultry voice one might have heard in an adult video. 

Ben’s brows turned to a confused frown and he looked around himself, as if making sure he knew where he was, before returning to Rey. 

“He-hello?”

Rey loved how he’d sometimes stammer when he got nervous. That meant the costume was working. 

“Need any help?” she walked forward slowly, moving her hips prominently from side to side. Ben’s throat bobbed, but then he shook his head. 

“No. I’m uh- I’m good.” he took support by the wall as he stood up. 

Rey hummed in response, narrowing the distance between them so that she was standing right under his nose now. She pressed both her hands on his chest, digging her nails there

“What is happening?” there was genuine confusion in Ben’s voice. 

“You forgot your shirt..” Rey said breathily, squeezing the fabric. Ben made a sound, something like a nervous whimper. 

“And these..” moving her hand lower, she pressed her palm on the front of his jeans. 

“NO!” Ben suddenly shouted, pushing his way past her. Rey’s eyes widened as he stumbled to the staircase. “I have a wife!” his voice broke and all of a sudden he was crying.

Rey’s mouth dropped open. Ben was sitting on the lowest steps, bold tears rolling down his cheeks as he curled his legs against his chest. 

“Where’s my wife? I want my wife!” he sounded like a kid lost in a grocery store, crying for mommy. 

“Benny..” Rey attempted softly, already raising a hand to pull the wig off. Clearly he was too drunk for any sort of games. 

“No!” he yelled again “Only she can call me that! Go away!” 

Rey stood frozen in her footsteps. This was definitely not how she’d expected the night to go down - and she definitely shouldn’t have been as turned on as she was. But she couldn’t help it, she trusted Ben with all her heart, but knowing he wouldn’t even cheat on her with herself, well it was strangely hot. 

“You want your wife?” she lifted her chin boldly. It was time to see how far she could take this. She wasn’t planning on having sex with him tonight, not when he was clearly too out of it, but a little teasing never hurt anyone. She already knew they’d laugh at this tomorrow. “Well she’s not here.” 

“Where is she?” Ben got back on his feet, only to stumble back down immediately. 

“Doesn’t matter.” she stepped closer. “I’m here, Benjamin.” she put her hands on her hips and watched Ben wipe his eyes and look away with determination. 

“I love Rey.” 

“You do?” she examined his stern pout. “Ah.. you do.” she nearly couldn’t conceal the smile daring to widen across her whole face. “So what you’re saying is, you don’t want me?” 

“Not even a little.” 

“We’ll see.” Rey reached behind her back. The prominent sound of a zipper being pulled down cut through the air, and Rey saw Ben grow pale. He glanced over as she allowed the dress to fall down her shoulders and onto the floor, leaving her naked as the day she was born. 

Ben’s mouth turned to a tight line and he forced himself to stand up. He took his phone from his pocket and after a few swipes he pressed it to his ear. 

“Poe?” he wobbled past Rey to the door, avoiding accidentally bumping into her like she had the plague. “Come get me.” he said and Rey could feel Poe’s confusion through the phone. 

Ben left without his shoes. Rey took the nearest long jacket and wrapped it around herself, about to go after him when she saw Poe’s car pull back on their driveway. The car never left, and after maybe two minutes, the doorbell rang. 

Rey tossed the wig on the kitchen counter, removing the wig cap as well before opening the door. 

Finn stood there with his arms crossed, looking extremely confused. 

“Hey”, Rey smiled at her brother from another mother. He and Poe had actually been the ones who set her and Ben up five years ago. 

“Hey”, he was already almost laughing out loud. “So.. Ben tells me there is a naked blonde chick here?” 

“Yea, Danny from GOT popped by, but she’s gone now.” Rey shrugged but soon she was also holding back her laughter. “Sorry, he was a bit too wasted for that.” 

“A bit.” Finn nodded “He’s currently crying back there so.. do you mind getting him? He refuses to come back inside.” 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Rey leaned through the back door of the car. Ben was weeping in his palms. Poe raised a brow at her, but she gave him a look that said not to ask questions. 

“Benny?” Rey tried and the crying stopped. 

“Rey?” his head whipped in her direction, visible relief brushing over his face. She was about to ask him to come back inside, when he just about lunged at her, shutting her into a teary embrace. 

  
  


“I love you so much, Rey. So much- there- there was a- a naked blonde- I didn’t do anything, I swear!” Ben was talking so fast he had hardly time to breathe in between sentences. “I didn’t do anything, you have to believe me- I- I don’t want anyone but you! I love you so, so much.” he buried his face in her neck and trembled. 

“I believe you, Ben.” 

“I love you more than anything.” he babbled again, and Rey’s chest ached for teasing him. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Rey stroked a hand through his hair. “Ready to go inside?” she hummed, and Ben nodded, allowing her to pull him out. He slumped against her shoulder as she walked them both inside, waving a hand at Finn and Poe. She’d have a lot of explaining to do in the coming days. They would not let this slip by. 

Rey helped Ben upstairs and tucked him in bed, kissing his forehead as he immediately drifted to a sleep. She joined him soon, after having washed her makeup off. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Rey woke up while Ben was still snoring, blissfully out of it, next to her. She did her usual morning routine, thinking Ben wouldn’t be getting up in a while, like he never did after he had a drink. Another reason for why he didn’t drink that often. He could sleep for nearly 12 hours and still come out exhausted. 

Rey made herself breakfast and coffee enough for both of them. She was flipping through her phone around the kitchen island when she recalled the wig she’d just thrown on the counter. 

She walked to it, about to brush it and put it in storage, when she heard the bedroom door open and shut upstairs, and she got another idea. 

Ben walked slowly downstairs a few minutes later, taking his sweet time in the stairs. 

“Ben, could you come to the kitchen?” Rey called out to him, twirling a strand of platinum hair around her finger. Her stomach twirled with anticipation. 

“Yea.. God my head hurts..” Ben grumbled from the steps, finally making it down and to the kitchen door. He froze. 

Rey grinned up to her ears. 

“Do you need an aspirin?” she asked innocently as she watched Ben work his jaw. Realisation moved slowly across his face, his whole body slumping with relief. 

“Oh thank God it was you..” he sighed and strode the distance between them. He nearly collapsed against her, wrapping both arms tightly around her, face burying in the nape of her neck. 

“Did you have fun last night?” Rey grinned and hugged him back, rubbing her hand up and down his broad back. 

“That is the meanest thing you’ve ever done to me.” 

“I’m really sorry, love.” Rey apologised genuinely. She cupped Ben’s cheeks between her hands. “I didn’t think you wouldn’t recognise me.” 

“You should be sorry.” Ben grumbled, leaning their foreheads together. “I was sure you’d leave me.” 

“How could I leave you when I have the most devoted husband in history?” 

“I’ve never been this exhausted..” Ben sighed, resting his head back to Rey’s shoulder. 

“Are you mad?” 

“No.” Rey could feel his lips tucking in a smile. “I’m proud of myself. And this is kinda hilarious… Though Poe won’t let me live it down, that’s for sure.” 

“I’m sorry for teasing you.” Rey was relieved he wasn’t actually upset. 

They stayed like that for a good moment, just holding each other, before Ben addressed the elephant in the room. 

“So uh- why the costume?” he leaned back up, running his fingers through the synthetic hair flowing down her shoulders. 

“Because I wanted to surprise you. I know you like Danny.” 

Ben pursed his lips for a moment. “I mean.. okay, yea, you got me. But just the character. Okay?” 

“I figured as much yesterday.” Rey nodded with a chuckle. She held her hands on Ben’s wide shoulders, noting that he was now looking at her with a completely different expression. She raised a curious brow at that. 

“Is that arousal I see?” 

“Maybe. Now that I know a random lady hasn’t broken into our home to ravage me.” Ben laughed, it did sound rather unlikely when he put it that way.

“Oh right, and obviously because Halloween is next week.” Rey added quickly, making Ben nod thoughtfully. “You haven’t said who you’re going as?” 

Ben nodded again. “It’s a surprise”, he got a devious grin as he pulled Rey closer, palms moving down to her hips. 

“Hmm? You’re not telling?” she inquired, as his lips tracked down her neck. 

“Nope.” he breathed to her skin, hoisting her up on the counter, her legs automatically wrapping behind his back. “But it comes with a red saber.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥♥


End file.
